pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Keyko joy
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:StalinC. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 18:57 12 dic 2009 Oye keyko awww que lindo de que sarume ayude en el hospital pero algo me tiene confundida, desde cuando sarume es tu prometido, osea si se conocen de verdad verdad de cara a cara entenderia pero si asi no pues entonces dime porque eso me asusto, y gracias por ponerme en tu novela, muy pronto yo te pondre en la mia jajajaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 20:15 15 dic 2009 (UTC) una cagada keyko me mande la media cagada cuanto puedas agregame al otro correo firc_000@hotmail.com porfa ۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩ ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD HOla Claro, mientras mas personas mejor, solo que tienes que darme los pokes de el y nada mas, yo me encargare del resto, ah y tambien los poderes --StalinC 02:52 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Ajaja, k bueno k volviste =P Y bueno, vos tmbn sos una d mis mejores amigas, divina n.n Stamos en el xat del Burakki and friends, ese del k tenés el link en tu usuario, a lo último =) Bueno, k pases bn, Key. Cuidate!! ☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 19:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahorita voy xa el xat así k si estás conectada estaré allá n_n Hola keyko por que tu no quisiste hablarme en el chat Su amigo PR 17:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Tranquila no es para tanto te perdono pero no exagueres jajaj espero que seamos amigos y que suerte que te gustan mis pokenovelasSu amigo PR 20:14 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola keyko Cuanto time, me gustaria proponerte algo, si puedes ven a mi wiki y luego te dare el link de mi xat ^^ http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/ZonAuraL_Wiki saludos~*Jc*~ 18:57 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Feliz san valentin keyko ^^ Archivo:908849ninetales.jpg Espero que seamos grandes amigos, besos--~*Jc*~ 18:37 15 feb 2010 (UTC) sprites che como hicistes los sprites de eaglir o firechep eh ? Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:44 25 feb 2010 (UTC) sprites che como hicistes los sprites de eaglir o firechep eh ? Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:44 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Keykoo, lindaaa n.n Te invito a k r registres en El Regreso De Los Elementos, claro si kerés... la ficha está en la página, ii tendrías k registrarte en la discusióon ii hacer una intro en la página x3 aunkee staliin haya ocupado el elemento fuego t dejo usarlo tmbn si kisieras apuntarte a la novela ;) ah! ii ahorita estamos todo en el xat Burakki_and_friends t digoo x si estás conectada... mandale mis saludos al sarumeee =) ii tmbn venu m avisó d tu novela Lazos, en zonaural... la verdad m encantó, estáa ree uuenaa ii entretenidaaa nwn uuenooo chava, t dejoo, xauuu besos!! --'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 19:00 27 feb 2010 (UTC) AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA/HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Planeo hacer una novela solo de hermanas y queri auqe aparezcas pero para eso: Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Debes rellenarme esto y dejarlo en mi discu n.n Gracias chau! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 22:17 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Aka esta el link n.n Mira este es el link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:High_School_Days besos bye y recuerda decirle a Sarume n.n--Espeon9 02:00 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Me encantaaa!!! Me encanta tu idea n.n Esta genial!!!! Y además hehe mm bueno no pueod decirtelo proque es un secreto xDD Espero que cuando los ponga les guste n.n Cuidense hermana y cuñado! xD (espero que no le moleste a sarume que le diga así jugando) los quieroo!!! Adios ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 00:56 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Hermana ;D Ya saliste y en verdad que nos diste una paliza!!! xDDD Sarume saldrá en el capítulo 32 ok? Espero que les guste, y no te moleste como eres. ¿Luego te haces buena? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 04:41 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Hermanaaa!! Mira hice una nueva novela, ehm les deje reservados el puesto de Diversión y Seriedad, si no les gusta tal vez otros tres o dos libres pueden que pueden usar. http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Mixed_Emotions#.27_Alegria_.27 Por favor inscribanse n.n'~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~' ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 16:41 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades, fuiste escogido/a Para el noticiero pkew envía un mensaje en mi pagina de discucion para saber si quieres entrar asi: Tu usuario o nombre Tu sprite Seccion:(chismes, paparazzi, futbol, clima, supervizor de pueblos el que informa los sucesos de los pueblos) Si lo haces asi entras en el noticiero!!!! Good luck…. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Historias... y Lazos Mira me ha encantado Historias... y Lazos y queria hacer una última versión que se llame algo como: Generaciones o Sucesores. En la cual, después de la muerte desconocida de Mint, el equilibrio se perdió y los sellos volvieron a pasar (nosotros ya somos mas grandes). Entonces la historia trataria de los sucesesores, que podrían llamarse ponele, en mi caso en vez de Zoe, Julia; en vez de Carol puede como Haru quiera y así ¿entiendes? Y tambien habra sucesor de Adrián. Si quieres puedes hacer como que tú y Sarume tuvieron una hij@ y que heredó uno de sus sellos y otro chic@ heredo el sello restante y seria tabien una historia romática entre ells ¿que te parece? si es así, me gustaria que me ayudarás con tu sprite y el de sarume. Si es posible que sean algo distintos porque serían como otras personas... Gracias por tu coperación n.n PD: Quiero desarrolar la tercera parte como un mundo sin pokemon, al final saldrán ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 01:50 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Okay gracias! Gracias Keykol, me sienta bien contar con tu ayuda hermana. Una cosita, como hechizera, ¿me podría convertir en un dragón? Claro si tu quieres solamente... Gracias por contestar mi mensaje anterior Cuidate chau ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 17:09 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola keyko mira en tu novela hidenn podrias sacar la arpia y poner un dragon o un fenix y me reservas ese puesto es que en serio quiero estar en tu novela y las arpias son solo para mujeres y no lo puedo utilizar espero tu respuesta cordiales saludos ★ Kakashi Hatake/Lance/KingDragon ★ El fenix es reservado para mi? xD ★ Kakashi Hatake/Lance/KingDragon ★ Una(o más) cosa... 1:serías mi amiga? 2:CUMPLES EL MISMO DIA QUE YO!!!!!--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 22:45 19 sep 2010 (UTC) jejeje novela ajaja no s ehagan tanto desastre para elegir el sillon volador me ofresco para transformamrme en dragon o en algun animal cual pueda trasportar a todos =3 , y si qiueries yo voy volando por mi cuanta como aguila grifo etc (grifo es un animal mithologico pero si no quieres no intporta) [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:41 20 sep 2010 (UTC) jejje jejeje ya me parecia , qu euna pokenovelista comot u no se hubiera dado cuanta de eso [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:43 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Estas bien ?¡¡?¡?¡ eh oido que los cocodrilos al inundarse se escaparon de la reserva en mexico e spor tu zona !!!???[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:57 22 sep 2010 (UTC) O.O MUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS xDDDDDDDDDDDD QUE EMOCIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!! PD: Ya habia leido la entrevista xD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 21:33 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola... hola keyko como estas...?¿ bueno espero que bien queria saber si te gustaria participar en el caballero vampiro ...?¿ si es asi pudes te invito... xD green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 00:35 26 sep 2010 (UTC) xD hehe el gusto es mio xD bueno exlipartelo no creo pero lo que podrias hacer es leer espacio obscuro ya que es la primera parte de el caballero vampiro apuntate aqui lo que te podria desir de ella esque lucas julie alex y yukari van a la academia mas prestigiosa y descubren su secreto en la academia los contratan como "protectores o guardianes" para cuidar a la gente de ese secreto. Alli les pasaran un monton de cosas solo te aviso quedan 3 puestos te los digo: vampiro con un poder, sangre pura, humano. green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 00:52 26 sep 2010 (UTC) disculpa... keyko que poder tendras no lo mensionaste n.nU green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 01:32 26 sep 2010 (UTC) jijnijijij se me ocurrio algo, con el poder que me distes , puedo combertirme en un inofensivo pajarillo y espiar a el enemigo o ayudarte en una cita ocn sarume ejemplo tu andas ocn sarume y no saves uqe decir -voy volando infoseniva emnte me poso en tu hombro y te digo- Dile, que.... su cabello es lindo x3 entiendes ????? [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:58 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues Pedo hacer un clon mio y dejarlo con dan, pero tendre que ponerme lind apara que se distraiga o si no prueba con haru XDDDDD, po a neki *o* [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:14 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye... Te gustaría participar en mi nueva serie seudo-novela como Sailor Sun?si dices si,aquí está el enlace:Audiciones para Sailor Moon 2:El Milenio de Plata De Los Pokémon --Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 13:54 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que Estoy muy ocupado no te he puesto por eso es que ando algo nervioso por que empiezo clases el lunes D: por eso no me ha dado tiempo espero que me disculpes por eso y por cierto sigo hidden como uno de sus fieles seguidores [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 22:13 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno mucha gente exagera gracias por tu amistad pronto te hare un regalo por tu amistas [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 03:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Keykooooo!! Hermana!! ¿Recuerdas la novela que te dije? Pues necesito los personajes, y bueno de reserve un puesto: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Mundos_M%C3%A1gicos Una cosita, en la historia para la novela, solo te digo que debemos llegar de una manera así: Estabamos caminando juntas por el bosque, dirigiendonos a nuestra casa (antes de que nuestros hermanso mayores nos castigaran) y derepente un portal mágica apareció y caimos en el. Luego sobre la historia podras poner lo que quiera (no soy tu hermana de sangre, ya que tu eres hada y yo soy hechicera (soy adoptada).) Gracias ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 22:39 9 oct 2010 (UTC) keyk! hola ,gemela de fuego , puedes conectarte al xat me muero de ganas por volver a hablar con tigo te extraño mucho T-T 2do- Quiero saber por qu eno quieres de cir por que mi apodo e slobita ya quiero saberlo estoy esperando haciosa el otro cap de hidden n.n besos ! [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 02:05 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento D Lo siento, pero la ficha qe dejaste en Pokemon Koshi, no vale porqe ya habia un entrenador tipo fuego, reazla rapido, o algien se apuntara en tu lugar ... D= мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 13:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) LosientoLosientoLosiento! Aaaag Lo siento muchooooo, creis qe eras tu la qe se habia apuntado la ultima D= Lo siento, pero despues, aremos audiciones para las otras regiones, cuando empiezen, seras la primera x3 Por cierto, qieres ser mi amiga?? мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 17:57 13 oct 2010 (UTC) xat ahora 1 Xat ahoraa, quiero verte =3[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 20:04 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Keyko x3 Loos otros días estuuvee leyeendo el primer cap d dreams witch, qee me guustó mucho *O* peroo en los personajees femeniinoos & masculiinoos, los chicoos son los qee van a seer nuuestras parejaas, noo ? sii es asíi, podées cambiiar eel nombre drake x evan, please ? *O* si no lo qerées cambiiaar no hayy probleema, muchaas graciiaas igualmente besoos ! cuidatee & mandalee un saludo a saarume d mi partee n.n xauuu ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:44 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hola keyko...!!! como estas....?¿ bueno espero que bien queria pedirte algo... me podrias enseñar como crear encuesta y subpaginas si sabes por supuesto... gracias...!!!! el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 20:08 20 oct 2010 (UTC) u.u gracias... n.n ok keyko no te preocupes te lo agradesco muchisimo... n.n el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 20:18 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Keyko... Participarías en Elevental Vocaloid?si dices si,inscribete aquí...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:36 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Esto!! keyko! ED me preguntaba si las imagenes de SAI que aparecen en hidden las haces tu? si es asi me pregunto si me podrias hacer una ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 21:47 28 oct 2010 (UTC) esto asi como las personas que estan aqui http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Akatsuki pero la bata es blanca y sin las nubes si no un ying yang cabello negro medio gordo (ewe xD) con una espada grande y si puedes hacerme 2 hasme una como un vocaloid de tierra con base a len o a zeito bueno muchas gracias por esto (aprovechando estreno mi firma ewe) [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 19:21 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!! Muchisimas gracias el dibujo quedo muy bien n.n Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 18:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! hola... te queria preguntar si podiamos ser amigas =D???? ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:24 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Key-chan... Si no es mucha molestia...podrías hacerme una imgen de mi personaje en Hidden con su Báculo?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:00 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :O me has caido super.... la verdad soy un tanto como tu con lo de diversion al 99.99999% pero solo con mis BFF luna y escarlette ewe no me gusta que piensen que soy TAAAAAN loca pero hemos hecho explotar muchas cosas entre las tres (una bebida, palomitas, algo en el microondas) y le hemos jugado bromas pesadas a algunos amigos pero le hechamos la culpa a un compañero mala onda XD que pokemon te pongo??? y antes de que me preguntes a mi me puedes poner un leafeon ???? ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 00:15 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Emm...Key-chan A quien reservaste el puesto del Vocaloid Hielo?ah,y contestame el otro mensaje te deje....Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:42 15 nov 2010 (UTC) No Problem No hay problema que lo ocupe,es que en realidad si existe el puesto de la luna,y ya lo ocupo yo,me dio flojera ponerlo,y me podrías hacer esa imagen mia en Hidden?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:48 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola keyko! w.n como estas? bueno espero que bien...queria preguntarte cual es la novela de la que le acavas de editar el 4 capitulo: consejos de una amiga ewe esk tus novelas me gustan mucho pero no sabia que empezaste otra bueno espero tu respuesto y te deso lo mejor en todo lo que hagas nunca dejes de dar lo mejor de ti porque eres una gran persona n.n cuidate DTB adios Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 20:27 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Key-chan... Podrías ser Sailor Mars en una novela de otra wikia?si dices si,ten la ficha: Nombre y Apellido: Keyko Hino(es obvio que te llamarás Keyko) Imagen normal: Imagen Sailor: Busca Sailor Mars en Google para ver el traje Personalidad: Firma: Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:19 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahora necesito el sprite de tu forma civil(osea la normal)[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 21:13 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ?? OwO te gusta el tipo fuego??? A mí me ENCANTA!!! Es mi tipo favorito!! xD Y he visto también que te gusta Rozen Maiden O.O... ¿cuál es tu favorita? Las mías son Shinku y Suiseiseki xD Por cierto, no sé si la habrás visto pero me gustaría que leyeras mi novela, dime qué te parece =D. Y sobre Rozen Maiden, venía a invitarte a RMP, pero lo malo es que solo quedan puestos para personajes humanos, elige uno y me lo dices ok? xD Pues eso, ¿podemos ser amigas? Bueno, xaitooooo!! PD: Feliz año!! --Archivo:Elena sprite.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:24 11 ene 2011 (UTC) ^^ Vale, ahora mismo te pongo!! Yo te pondré a Ninetales, tú ponme a uno de los tres que has visto en mi user xD. Para lo de RMP quedan dos puestos para ti: el de Sakurada Nori y el de Tomoe, ¿cuál eliges? Byee, gemelilla xD --Archivo:Elena sprite.png Archivo:Sprite elena.gifArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 21:41 11 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Pues Claro!! Mi favorita es Souseiseki y también Shinku e Hinaichigo en mi pagina las tengo en orden pero Hinaichigo y Shinku van en el mismo puesto. Muxisimas gracias por el regalo ¡me encanta! Yo también quiero darte algo por haberme dado ese huevo pokémon (Me encantan los huevos pokémon, antes era adoptaora compulsiva xD) Bueno espero que te guste...toma:Archivo:Regalo para keyko joy.gif Hola! x3 bueno te dejo la ficha: (los puestos son para reyes blancos o negros) Nombre: Elemento: luz(hija de reyes blancos) o oscuridad(hija de los reyes negros) que no sea fuego xP Edad: de 13-16 Personalidad: Amor: si quieres estar con sarume porque el aparece e.e Deseo mas grande: firma: y estoy pensando en otra novela queda el puesto de fantasmas hay un puesto de antagoista de fuego si quieres cojelo e.e Spiritual guardians Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 22:41 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Encuesta. Copia esta encuesta en el modo fuente y ahora te explicaré donde poner cada cosa: Aqui pon la pregunta. Aqui una opción a votar Si quieres más opciones dale a enter y escribe otra. Espero haberte ayudado Xaoo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:48 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Entrevistada 1'.-'cual ha sido su mayor exito? ' Yo creo que Cosas Sucias, que ha sido nuestra primera canción y la que -además- me gusta más. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? ' Ehm... pues... -susurro- Las arañas >w< '''3.-que es lo que mas odias? ' No odio nada nwn, excepto que me saquen mi sombrero >=0 y que revienten a suffle. '4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? ' Mi sombrerito *w* '5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? ' En la comida de la casa todos son unos tragones >=O y en mis disfraces *w* '6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? ' Si estabmos planeando hacer eso '7.-de quien estas enamorado? ' Todos dicen que es de suffle pero es mentira... pero bueno eh ¿a tí te gustan las uvas? >w> (¿Alguién dijo Helio?) '8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? ' ¡Es una muy buena idea! Primero el seguro contra explosiones xD '9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? ' Aunque me entristeciera, seguiria adelante ¡No hay que decepcionar a los fans! '''10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Cada uno es una persona muy maravillosa a su manera y que me encanta ser su compañera nwn ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ '''~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:04 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Keyko-chan xD Ya respondo ewe 1. Co-Escribir la cancion Broken Heart. 2. Los escorpiones D: 3. Que me quiten la PC/Ipod/Ds xD 4. Si hablas de personas no puedo vivir sin Mika si hablas de cosas no puedo vivir sin la musica. 5. Donaria algo a la caridad y despues me voy a un pais por ahi ewe. 6. Por mi yo donaria pero los otros no se e.e. 7. De Mika. 8. Yo no se si los otros quieren contratarte pero por mi si te contratamos xD. 9. Bueno.... superar eso e.e. 10. Bueno de Stalin es un gran lider pero le esta gustando el electro .______. .Pues Alicia si es la que mejor me cae e.e y gran sub-lider. Germen mmm tambien es el que mejor me cae. Giovi e.e tambien me cae bien y es una gran compositora. Julia gran violinista e.e. xD [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|►King◄'' ]] [[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|◄Que decias? xD ►]] [[Campamento de Rock|►What The Hell xD me olvidaba de esto (?)◄]] [[New Ishuu|◄Me olvidaba de esto tambien (?)►]] 23:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Keyykooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! ¡Te dejo las respuestas! 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Creo que el mayor exito fue Cosas Sucias aunque Amar es divertido no se queda atras 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que la banda llegue a separarse y que se rompa mi guitarra en medio de un concierto 3.-que es lo que mas odias? Que la gente no caiga en las bromas que hago con King y a las acosadoras 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Mi guitarra 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? Ayudaria a gente que la necesita y luego en cosas para bromas 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? Si :3 7.-de quien estas enamorado? De nadie por momentos pero se que algun dia llegara la chica ideal x3 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? No lo tenia en mente pero creo que ella seria muy buena en ese trabajo 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Pues sera lamentable porque ademas de banda somos amigos pero creo que podriamos contratar a alguien mas x3 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Creo que cada uno es especial y divertido por algo xD RPD: Ok ya se lo paso PD de la RPD: Stalin no esta PD de la PD de la RPD: Espero que esten bien las respuestas PD de la PD de la PD de la RPD: Cuidate amiga xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 02:07 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqíi xd 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Cosas Sucias. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que la banda se separe. 3.-que es lo que mas odias? A las personas superficiales, que sólo les importa el dinero o se creen superiores a los demás. 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Guitarras, pianos, música... ¡y el delineador negro! 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? En chochitos! xD Y en más cosas, pero nunca porquerías. 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? ¡Claro que sí! 7.-de quien estas enamorado? Eso es privado xD 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? Yay! Eso sería cool xD 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Desearle suerte con su vida, pero seguir con la banda. 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? They Rock (: 'Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me•' 17:51 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Mis respuestas xD 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Ni idea, par ami es Alice amar es divertido xD, Pero nose no tengo idea.. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que me quiten de la banda por una separacion del grupo 3.-que es lo que mas odias? La Comida Italiana 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Mis amigos y mi pc xD 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? En los pobres y green peace, aunque siempre keda para mi xD 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? Eso lo dije arriba xD 7.-de quien estas enamorado? Esto es un Interrogatorio D= El Gobierno esta detras de esto -salta por la ventana- 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? mm Para ke nos keme el escenario no gracias.. 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Depende de kien sea.. 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Ellos saben ke pienso de ellos, aunque sean cosas fuertes y crudas.. PD: Esta fue una confesion hacia a ti xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 17:58 18 ene 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga? me gusta mucho la novela de que locura n.n 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:58 3 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n Te gustaria ser mi amiga? a mi me encanta la pirotecnia! XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥''']] 16:33 11 feb 2011 (UTC)